


Soft

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: Dan had soft hands, honestly. Long, bony, pale fingers, but silky soft skin.      Phil wasn't biased at all, of course not, but Dan's hands were amazing.





	

Dan had soft hands, honestly. Long, bony, pale fingers, but silky soft skin. 

Phil wasn't biased at all, of course not, but Dan's hands were amazing. They'd held Phil, fixed the two breakfast, played piano to a tireless Phil some nights. Since he'd met Dan, he hungered for Dan's touch almost always, just because of how damn gentle Dan was, despite his rough (and nerdy, and penguinlike) behavior. 

Dan's hands were holding Phil's right now, playing with his own bony fingers. Phil jumps slightly when Dan reaches down and bites one, teasing, and Phil could see the exhaustion in his eyes. Phil had figured out how to outsmart the jet lag system, but Dan was about to fall asleep at five o'clock, obviously from not mastering the schedule. 

Phil knew that no matter whether or not he was able to stay awake, Dan was going to sleep, and he wasn't going to carry the large boy to their room, so he had to get Dan there now. 

"Dan, let's go lay down." He says, and Dan sighs in agreement. They stand, Dan slower than Phil. 

When they do get to the room, Dan is stripping quickly and curling into a ball on the bed in just his pants. "I love you, Phil." Dan murmurs, feeling for Phil's face, and opening his eyes a bit to give a squinting smile. He rubs his thumb over Phil's cheek before dropping it to the boy's arm and tugging. 

Phil chuckles fondly. "Okay, let me get under the covers at least." Phil had on his York hoodie and cookie monster pants as it was cooler, but Dan was the small spoon so he, "Feels smothered with all the coverage," a direct quote. 

Once he's laying behind Dan, Dan turns around and wraps his arms around Phil for a sleepy hug, and puts his hand on Phil's lower back. Phil sighs, and looks at the clock, which says it's nearly six. Waiting for Dan to fall asleep takes a while, but when he does, Phil grabs his laptop and moves up against the headboard. 

Dan stays where Phil nudged him to for a while, but after a while, Dan abruptly climbs up and places his head on Phil's chest, mumbling something about 'heartbeat', before falling silent again. 

Dan had inched his hands under Phil's shirt again, palms splayed out across his back. 

It's nearly eight o'clock when Phil decides that he can go to sleep, and he spoons Dan once again, grabbing a hold of Dan's right hand, rubbing his thumb on it until he himself falls asleep. 

He knew he'd wake up to the same hands connected to the beauty attached, and that lets him drift off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
